1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of metal buildings. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of insulating a building and maintaining a vapor barrier in a wall of the building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Walls are typically supported horizontally by girts attached to columns constituting bays within the building structure. Typically the girts attach into the sides of the columns with the column located near the wall/girt attachment line. This method causes the typical wall insulation and vapor retarder to terminate into the side of the column. With various webs, flanges and stiffeners needed at the column it makes it very difficult to fully insulate and utilize a continuous vapor retarder. Also, by locating the column near the wall line the insulation is usually compressed significantly minimizing the thermal performance of the wall system.